


The Real Wanheda

by Bellarke_Stories



Series: Season 3 AU [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Captured Bellarke, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/pseuds/Bellarke_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke get captured by Ice Nation warrios and they take them to Ice Nation Queen, Nia. She just want to know who is Wanheda when both Bellamy and Clarke want to save the other. We are talking about Ice Nation so expect violence. (Bellamy’s POV)</p>
<p>Or the image of Bellamy and Clarke kneeled in front of Queen, gagged and tied up that wouldn't leave my head all weekend and I had to write it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Wanheda

**Author's Note:**

> At least now I can sleep...

He can feel the rough hands of the Ice Nation warriors on his shoulder, forcing him on his knees. The bag on his head blocking this view for two days now and the gag in his mouth make his jaw hurt like hell after all this time.

But he doesn’t really care about his wellbeing. All he cares is that Clarke was with him when the four grounders attacked and captured the two of them. He maybe couldn’t speak to her or see her but his ears were on fire for the last two days. 

_Is she still behind me? I can still hear her breathing. She groans… Is she hurt? Can she keep up? Did they give her water too? Can she even walk?_  

He can hear her now, as they force her on her knees next to him. A small groan escapes her lips again and Bellamy snaps his head towards her inside the bag. Before he can do anything else, the bag over his head disappears and he finally sees something else beside that cloth. 

The first thing he does is to search for Clarke and she is not hard to see. She is kneeled next to him, gag on her mouth as him and her hair messy. She looks like shit and he wants to beat the hell out of the grounder that captured them even more. 

Clarke is looking to him too and he can read the fear in her eyes. He would do anything to take that fear from her. He will do anything hot her now. For a moment their eyes lock together but then her eyes fall on the large gash he has on his side from their fight. He almost doesn’t feel the pain anymore. He has more important things to worry right now. 

The four grounders that captured them are standing behind them and two of them take a step between them and yank their faces forwards. That’s when he saw her. The Ice Nation Queen. Queen Nia. 

“I thought I told you to bring me Wanheda.” she says and Bellamy fists his tied up hands in front of him. He also takes note of the two guards in each side of the throne. “Who is he?” the Queen continues. Her eyes meet Bellamy’s and if only he could have his hands around her neck right now she would have been already dead. 

One of the grounder takes a step forward, “He was with Wanheda when we attacked her. He claimed he was in the mountain too. We thought-” 

“I didn’t hire you to think!” the Queen shouts and pushes herself up. The man behind them takes the step back and line with the other three again. 

For a moment her eyes turn towards Clarke and then back to Bellamy. She waves her hands, “Take the gag off.” she orders and immediately two of the grounders walked in front of Bellamy and Clarke and took the gag from their mouth. 

They don’t even get back to their position before Clarke speaks, “He is lying! He wasn’t there!” and the grounder closer to her punch her across the face. She almost falls on the floor from the force of it. 

Bellamy tries to stand up, “You son of a bitch- touch her again-” but one of the grounders kick him on his wounded side and the other punch him in the face too. He falls on the floor with a cry. 

“You will only speak when the Queen allows you.” one of them says and the other forces him again on his knees. 

Bellamy’s eyes find Clarke’s and he shook his head. He won’t let her take the blame for the mountain alone. The grounders force their head towards the Queen again. 

“Is it true gona?” the Queen asks Bellamy, “You were in the mountain too?” 

Bellamy swallows, “It is true. I was there before her.” he says firmly and watches as the Queen shifts from one leg to the other. 

“No. He is lying! He is doing-” Clarke doesn’t finish her sentence because her words turn into cries as one of the grounders pull her hair back and she tries to grab his hand with her tied up ones. 

“Stop! You’re hurting her!” Bellamy shouts, and a pair of hands holds him down before he could even think to stand up again. 

He watches Clarke and the grounder from the side as she tries to free herself from his grip, “I told you not to speak without permition.” the grounder says leaning close to Clarke’s ear.

“Enough!” the Queen shouts and raise a hand in the air, making everyone freeze on the spot. Letting her hand fall down again, she turns to the grounder that is holding Clarke, “Let go of her.”

Bellamy watches as the grounder nods and forcefully pushes Clarke’s head forward as he untangles his hand from her hair. His eyes caught the way Clarke is heavily breathing and her hands fall numb on her lap again. She closes her eyes and tries to calm herself. 

“Now.” the queen says and Bellamy slowly takes his eyes from Clarke and look at the Ice Nation Queen, “I want you,” she points her finger to Bellamy, “to tell me the truth or she,” her finger turns towards Clarke, “will see and feel what we do to liars in person.” then she turns to look at Clarke, “Gag her again.” and with that one grounder pushes the cloth from Clarke’s neck to her mouth. The Queen turns to Bellamy again, “Speak the truth now.” 

Bellamy’s heart is beating so fast it feels like it actually makes his whole body vibrate. He can’t screw this up, he has to find a way to take Clarke out of this. “I said speak!” the Queen’s voice brings him back from his thoughts. 

Bellamy turns and stares at Clarke next to him. She shook her head, eyes begging him to lie and save himself. They can’t make him change his mind. 

“Clarke sent me in the mountain to be the inside man before she and Lexa could attack from outside.” Bellamy starts and suddenly Clarke thrusts in the grounder's hand next to him, moaning things through her gag. He quickly takes his eyes from her, not able to face her anymore. 

“When Lexa left our people, Clarke found her way inside the mountain with my help. I opened one of the doors and she came inside.” Bellamy continues, locking eyes with the Queen who is listening to him carefully, “Long story short, we went to the control room where we could bring the outside air inside and kill everyone in the mountain. When Cage, the leader of the Mountain Man, didn’t let our people go, me and Clarke pulled the lever, killing every one of the Mountain Man.” he continues and he glances to Clarke. She is forced to look at the Queen by the two grounders behind her, “If she is Wanheda, I’m Wanheda too. We have the same blood on our hands. We hold the same power.” 

The Ice Nation Queen stares deep in his eyes, trying to find any clue of a lie. He dares her to fight him, he wants to fight her. “I’m Wanheda too, and if you let her go, I will do anything you ask me to.” he finishes and the Queen hold her hand up, shutting him.

“I see.” she only says and slowly turn around and wave at the grounder behind Bellamy, “Gag him and let Wanheda speak.” she orders and stop in front of Clarke. 

The first thing Clarke says as soon as her mouth is free is “He is lying.” 

The Queen tilts her head to the side, “You don’t want to know what will happen to you if he’s lying to me.” the older woman warns her but Clarke doesn’t back off.

“He is lying.” she says again, eyes steady and cold. “He wants to protect me. Take the blame for my actions.” Clarke says adds.

“Oh, Wanheda, I’m sure he knows that the only way to protect you now is by saying the truth when I ask him to.” the Queen argues and spares a glance to Bellamy. “Are you lying gona?” he asks him.

Bellamy shook his head. “He was there, yes!” Clarke says, trying to take the Queen’s attention away from Bellamy, “But he didn’t kill the Mountain Man. That was all me. He has nothing to do with it. Let him go.” Clarke says and Bellamy can hear the panic in her voice. But he can’t let her do this alone. They will pay the price for their actions together. 

“You are not in position of ordering me, Wanheda.” the Queen says sharply.

 “I’m not ordering you.” Clarke quickly corrects her, “I’m telling you the truth. Let him go and I promise I will be more useful to you alive than dead. All you have to do is let him go.”

Nia look at Clarke confused, “What does this mean?” 

“I will not only do what you ask me to with my power but I will also give you information you want to know for the war with Lexa.” Clarke explains and swallows her fears. “Let him go and spare my people from your war-” 

“You didn’t say anything about your people before. I remind you you’re not in position of ordering me.” 

“My people want nothing to do with Lexa after she betrayed us in the mountain. It’s only fair to let them live.” Clarke says quickly, “Bellamy will go back to them and make them move out of your land before even Lexa knows she is in war. And I will be here, helping you win the war.”

The Queen studies Clarke up and down. “And how I know you’re not the one lying? He could be the one that killed the Mountain Man alone and you the one protecting him and I will let Wanheda slip in my hands.” she says only to Clarke, “I won’t waste any more of my time to this.” she says next and turn her back to Bellamy and Clarke, waving her hand in the air towards the four grounders behind them, “Take them down to the dungeon, find out who is the real Wanheda, bring him back to me and kill the other yourself.” she orders and sits on the throne, eyes sharper than her sword on her hip. 

With that the four grounder that captured Clarke and Bellamy in the first place, pull both of them up and take them towards the door they came from. 

“No! I’m Wanheda! I’m the Commander of Death!” Clarke yells as the grounder pull her back and she trust on their hold like crazy person, “Kill me! I’m Wanheda!” 

Bellamy gets dragged away from the Queen just behind Clarke and he watches her as she tries to free herself and yell at the Queen. He tries to free himself too and he tries to yell at the Queen too, anything that will help Clarke but he can’t fight the two grounders pulling him away from their Queen and away from Clarke.

The last thing he sees before they hit him hard on the head and black out is the grounders that hold Clarke punch her across the face and her falling unconscious in their hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on [tumblr](http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/) and let me know if you want to continue this with a 2nd part :)


End file.
